User devices, such as mobile phones, personal computers, and tablets allow a user to initiate a conversation with another user. The users may be individuals or a group of individuals. The conversation may be realized between the users via the user devices as an instant message (IM), an electronic mail (email), a live video, a phone call, or a short message service (SMS).